


Fight or Flight

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue Sonder AU, Dadza, Demons, Fallen Angels, I dare you to paypal me your anger, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Witches, its not really though lmao, no beta we die like ecinue in school, no beta we die like wilbur in dream smp, wilbur can fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Wilbur doesn't fight. He takes flight most of the time. He can fight, though. He fights when it's necessary.Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Philza
Comments: 24
Kudos: 457
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS ENE SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING THE BLUE SONDER AU!
> 
> Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Despite being a demon, Wilbur is not a fighter. In fact, he despises fighting.

When he was a fresh demon out of the mud, he had always avoided his littermates. They were all dirty crime boys, born in the mud, raised in the mud, living a life of crime and stealing. However, unlike the rest of them, Wilbur despised getting into fights. All the others had no problem brawling it out but Wilbur found himself recoiling at the thought of fighting for a meager reason such as stealing. It did not appeal to him and instead, he resorted to sneaking tactics. ( _It was only fitting that teleporting was his power, considering how he always ran like a coward._ )

Perhaps, as a compliment to his lack of preference for fighting, Wilbur also did not like killing. Demons killed left and right, all fighting their way to the topic. Whilst he admired those that aimed to be king, he had no qualms about becoming king. It is not something that he wants. Someone else can have the throne. He did not want to fight someone for a measly title.

In fact, he was quite similar to one of his littermates. Another horned demon that he had been quite fond of, the duo had always been tied at the hip. They were _eccentric_ and used words to persuade others instead of fists. They had been the best of friends, brothers even, and they had plans to rise in the ranks together. Wilbur would wear a mustard yellow sweatshirt and the other demon would wear a sky blue sweater and the two would often hang out together in their alleyway in the streets, planning big dreams for the future.

Then, something went wrong. Something that Wilbur barely remembers. The memory is foggy at best and trying to think about it only makes his head throb in agony. He wonders what happened.

~~~~~

Wilbur meets Techno and instantly, he knows that this pink-haired demon is a fighter.

In hindsight, Wilbur was glad he had decided to steal Techno’s gold that day. If he hadn’t decided to rob the pink-haired demon of his gold, the duo probably would’ve never met. Techno is an eccentric demon, choosing to aim for the throne and yet stressing over it at every instance. He’s strange but Wilbur wouldn’t have it any other way. In fact, Techno’s probably the closest that Wilbur has to family.

( _Sometimes, Wilbur’s heart aches when he sees Techno and for a moment, the pink-haired demon is replaced by a boy with a sky blue sweater and ram horns, golden eyes sparkling with mischief. Sometimes, Techno feels his breath catch and his words stutter when he hears Wilbur laugh with joy. For a moment, the taller demon is replaced by a boy with blue horns and a blue cape, calling Techno forwards for another spar. Sometimes, the ghosts of their pasts arrive and they wonder what happened to their first brother._ )

Techno fights his way to the top and Wilbur follows him, acting as his second-in-command. He’s there for the entire process; when Techno wakes up from everlasting nightmares, when Techno loses fights, when he nearly _dies_ against Dream, and when he becomes king. Wilbur is there for it all.

When they decided to flee from Hell, Wilbur followed Techno without a single complaint. In hindsight, he should’ve probably been more concerned but this was his brother, he trusted his brother. If anything, he was more surprised that Techno had asked him to go with before straight up leaving.

At least this brother didn’t leave him behind.

~~~~~

Techno can count the number of times that he’s seen Wilbur fight on one hand. No, he’s not talking about play fighting or arguments that end in a small brawl. He’s talking about fights where Wilbur goes all out and initiates the fight, his red eyes glinting with bloodlust and rage as he tears apart his enemies.

( _Sometimes, Techno thinks that Wilbur’s bloodlust might even be higher than his. He wonders if that’s why the voices are alright with keeping Wilbur around._ )

All in all, he’s seen Wilbur snap twice and only twice.

The first time was accidental, back when they had been together for barely a few months, on the run from some strange demon who was out for Wilbur’s head. They had been running, running away from that demon, hiding in whatever alleyways they could. Techno had been defending them, generally the fighter between the duo. Unfortunately, he could not fight forever, and it was one night when he was incapacitated that Wilbur snapped.

Wilbur had been furious and when Wilbur’s angry, he becomes stone cold, gazing down at you with an unwavering crimson gaze. Wilbur is not kind when he is angry. In fact, he is far from it.

The scene was gruesome and rumors floated about for weeks. Wilbur had completely eradicated that demon, leaving behind nearly no traces of his existence other than the organs that littered the alleyway. He had taken Techno and teleported them away to the nearest medic. It had surprised the pink-haired demon at the lack of injuries on Wilbur.

When questioned, Wilbur refused to speak about his skills, merely stating that he didn’t enjoy fighting. Techno left it at that.

The second time had been after the fight with Dream that had left both Dream and Techno injured and on the brink of death. This time, he didn’t directly _see_ Wilbur snap, but there were rumors that Sapnap and Wilbur had a standoff for a tense moment, their eyes blazing gold and crimson with rage before deciding on a temporary truce, scooping up their respective friends and fleeing the scene.

Techno hoped that he would never have to see his brother, a brother that uses his words and creativity, fight again. He’ll take that role for as long as he exists.

( _The world won’t survive with an angry Wilbur._ )

~~~~~

It confuses everyone except Techno when Wilbur moves to stand in front of Tommy.

Dream and Sapnap stand on one side, baring their claws and fangs are Techno and Tommy respectively whilst George watches warily from behind them. Techno and Tommy stand on the other, flanked by Wilbur and Phil. A brawl is clearly about to happy but Phil is in no mood for it, not today. Today is not a day for brawling. Today is a day for mourning. Wilbur knows this; he can see it in his father’s eyes. He steps up in front of his brothers.

“Move out of the way, Wilbur,” Sapnap growls. “This is not your fight.”

Wilbur levels his gaze and smiles, a cold and dead smile, an angry smile. His red eyes are the color of blood, a color that would usually be seen on Techno. “Not today, Sapnap. You can come back another day but not today.”

“Don’t make me kill you too, Wilbur.”

“Can you?”

Wilbur blinks out of existence and blinks back in right behind George, a dagger pressed to the witch’s neck, smiling coldly as George stiffens, the cold metal pressing against the human’s skin. Dream and Sapnap both freeze, growling in anger.

“You can try, Sapnap,” Wilbur responds, “but your friend here will be dead. Are you really willing to risk that?”

He knows the answer already: they won’t live without their witch friend.

“Wilbur, that’s enough.”

Phil flies over, resting a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder and causing the demon to deflate, allowing his arm to drop back to his side, dagger clattering to the ground. The mythical being heaves a sigh and guides Wilbur back to the other two, the trio quickly huddling together as Phil flashes George a wry smile.

“I’m sure you have your business,” he murmurs, “but please do not fight in my home today. Today is...delicate.”

George nods stiffly, rubbing his neck as Dream and Sapnap crowd around him, shielding him. “Right. We’ll come back...another day.”

Phil turns away and leaves all six of them alone in the clearing. He makes his way to _the_ tree and sits down. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Today is a day for memories.

( _Later that evening, when he enters the treehouse, he finds all three boys piled onto the couch, sprawled over each other. Techno and Tommy are both fast asleep, evident by Tommy’s snores and Techno’s relaxed expression. Wilbur is leaning against one of the armrests and when Phil enters the room unannounced, his red eyes darts over, ready to leap into action, only to fall back as he notices who it is. Phil smiles and the two exchange nods before Wilbur goes back to reading whatever book that is in front of him. Phil leaves them be and heads to his room._

_Wilbur, Phil thinks, doesn’t fight. He protects. Whether it be with words or fists, he protects. He protects and if that requires a little brawling, then he’s willing to take that risk. Flight is only when the enemy is too strong or if he is alone. He will not flee if his family is in trouble. Perhaps, Phil thinks, that’s why Wilbur can be deadly. If someone he loves dies, there’s no telling what to do. From this, Phil comes to a conclusion._

_The world will not survive Wilbur’s wrath._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this one. I certainly was not proud of my writing but I liked my concept.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'm so fucking sorry. I just don't fucking edit/reread anything because I'm just tired as shit most of the time. Also, the English language is hard. I'm tired.
> 
> Wilbur vs Sapnap Staredown in the aftermath of Techno vs Dream is something I wanna see drawn ngl. It'd be fucking hilarious and dramatic and definitely a seen where epic music would be playing in the back.
> 
> Did yall like the part where I made Schlatt and Wilbur childhood friends? Unlike Techno and Skeppy's childhood friendship where Techno can recall most of it, Wilbur's have a #Ghostbur moment where he legit forgot what happened between him and Schlatt that led to a falling out. He only remembers the good shit.
> 
> Also, I lowkey think that Ene and the others are tryna tell us something with Wilbur's red eyes. I'm very intrigued. I'm very into the concept of Wilbur with red eyes and Techno with black eyes. I very much like it.
> 
> It's been hard to write and whip up ideas due to the amount of fucking work assigned to me pre-Thanksgiving but I think I'll manage. ~~I just wanna play Minecraft bro...~~
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)  
> [Check out my Carrd!~](https://ecinue.carrd.co)


End file.
